This grant application is the renewal of the Cancer Center Support Grant of the Lombardi Cancer Center (LCC) the Georgetown University Medical Center. The major focus of the LCC is to bring an increased understanding f the cellular and molecular biology of the malignant process to the point where it can improve diagnosis, prognostication, treatment, and prevention of cancer. Organized as a traditional matrix center, the LCC has continued to be an NCI- designated Comprehensive Cancer Center since 1990. The current application represents a summary f cancer research activities conducted under the aegis of the LCC. The application consists of eight research programs: Breast Cancer, Cancer Prevention and Control, Developmental Therapeutics, Experimental Hematology/Lymphoma, Growth Regulation, Invasion and Metastasis, Neuro-Oncology, and Radiation Biology; one developing program: Cancer Genetics; and nine shared resources: Animal Research Resource, Biostatistics, Clinical Research Management Office, Flow Cytometry/Cell Sorting, Histopathology and Tissue Resource, Macromolecular Synthesis and Sequencing, Microscopy and Imaging, Research Computing, and Tissue Culture. Since the last peer review site visit, the Cancer Center has undergone substantial expansion and reorganization to further improve its effectiveness. Changes have been made to programs and shared resources, as well as in Cancer Center leadership and space allocated to the research mission. In the last three years, there has also been substantial progress and investment made in the translational and clinical research activities of the LCC, including the recruitment of important clinical research and biostatistics leaders, and a major reorganization of functions and activities which promote translationaI and clinical investigations. The development of clinical and laboratory search in cancer continues to be the highest-stated priority of the Georgetown University Medical Center.